101733-how-much-game-time-is-on-your-account
Content ---- ---- Holy crap! LMFAO! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you had to have just one, I hope it's this one. Best bang for buck! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- because wildstar is so utterly removed from fun challenging or engagment, that the only reason is to ham it up with my new internet friends. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Too lazy to do mine cause it looks EXACTLY like that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not having as much fun as I was the first month. It's really a combination of issues and the way the game systems conflict. | |} ---- Quick tip: Games never, ever have enough end-game content at launch, and very few (if any) have it three years later. Serioulsy, I've heard people complain about this since Everquest 2, and I still do. That's why I always strongly advice people to take their time to max level and enjoy the journey as long as possible. People never learn. It's getting ridiculous. | |} ---- ---- ---- Your argument could easily be flipped on the devs as to why after so long they haven't learned to have more content available at launch. | |} ---- ---- That's absolutely incorrect. There IS enough end-game in Wildstar (as there was with WoW). It's just not accessible for the majority of players. That's the complaint. Not that the content isn't there, but that it isn't what a lot of people want. | |} ---- ---- same, or if the game starts sucking...more than where its at lol | |} ---- ---- ^ me too | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't enjoy because they nerf gold loot in adventure and dungeon, really if I has a 1 month sub I would have cancel it by now and leave. | |} ---- ---- What I want and what Carbine wants are in two totally different Galaxies. Carbine wants a very tiny, niche player base, where the queue times are long and LFG spam reaches epic proportions. A game where 8 guilds have seen the inside of a raid and 3 people have rare loot / gear and no one has seen an AMP / Ability point drop in months. Costs are so high that you literally have to clock in , sit down wiht your dinner and go to *work* hope you get something out of the hours you've drudged through to accomplish even the smallest task. I want the opposite. I want some fun. BGs are ok for now. Decent time killer to wait and see what this next patch brings. If they're smart it'll drop before August 3rd, though I doubt it. | |} ---- ---- Yeah i unsubbed but i got enough CREDD till end of March, figure that's more then enough time to either want to spend 15 bucks a month on what it will become or bow gracefully and sail unspoken into the night. | |} ---- ----